In multi-pole plug connectors, in which contact elements are plugged into the plug-connector casings or contact housings, sealing mats having sealing lamellae and a separate opening for each contact element are often employed in order to seal the plug connector from entering media along the cables. As a rule, the contact element includes a contact body and a cable holder, which has a holding section. A wire strand crimping region, for example, and possibly also an insulation-crimping region, in which a cable is crimped onto the contact element, are provided in the holding section.
Such a contact element is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 078 093 A1, for instance.